


No Sleep Sleepover

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: Andi and Buffy check on Cyrus after being told he's been holding up in the basement for almost two days. When they get to the bottom of things they decide it's time for a No Sleep Sleepover.





	No Sleep Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a three part thing then I was like nah maybe I'll just do separate fics.

Andi and Buffy walked up to the Goodman house together and ringing the doorbell. Cyrus’ mom had called telling them he hadn’t come out of the basement all of Friday night and all day Saturday. Apparently, he’s been eating ice cream, drinking coffee, watching rom-coms and blasting music. The girls agreed they needed to see their friend. 

“Hey girls thank you for coming.” Cyrus’ dad says letting the girls in.

“So he’s hasn’t come out yet?” Andi asks. 

“Nope and he refuses real food. I don’t know what’s bothering him but hopefully you girls can get through.” 

He leads them to the basement where they can hear song starting. They open the door and immediately hear the beginning of “Truth Hurts” by Lizzo. They both gave a knowing look and made their way down the stairs, closing the door behind them. Once at the bottom of the stairs they can hardly believe their eyes. Cyrus is dancing with an ice coffee and singing at the top of his lungs. 

“This is bad. What are we gonna do?” Andi asks looking at Buffy. 

“Join him.” Buffy answers shrugging. 

They jump in singing with Cyrus. 

“You ‘posed to hold me down, but you’re holding me back. And that’s the sound of me not calling you back!” They all sing laughing falling down on the couch.

“So who hurt you?” Buffy asks.

“Take a wild guess.” The disappointment was heavy in his tone. 

“Okay start from the beginning.” The girls both say. 

Cyrus takes a deep breath and sits up on the couch. 

“I went to take the shirt to TJ and he was there with Kira...swinging.” 

“Yeah I remember our text.” 

“You mentioned this when you came back to the sale.”

“Well I got home from the slamma…”

Both girls giggle at their friends prison lingo use. 

“I just starting thinking about everything. Like what does he see in her? He says they’re friends but that’s not how they’re acting. Then he text me about the park but she’s there so why text me? Like we had all these moments together and I feel like he’s just throwing them away because of her. Maybe I’m overthinking things? But if…”

“Okay Cyrus stop! Listen I told you he’s gonna take a while but he’ll realize she’s not a nice person. She’ll slip up and he’ll figure it out. But if he can’t tell what a great friend, I mean great person in general, you are then he’s not worth it.” Buffy says putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“He cares about you. There’s no doubt about that. Some times boys have to be told things straight up. Let him know that she’s not your cup of tea but that you still wanna be his friend. See what his says.” 

“That’s just it...I don’t know if I wanna just be...his friend.” 

Andi looks at Buffy and they both nod knowing what must be done.

“No sleep sleepover.” They say simultaneously.

Thirty Minutes Later…..

“Love, Simon” is on and they have their blanket tent fort structure going. Popcorn is popped, soda is pouring and candy is in abundance. They have their GHC pj’s on that Cyrus always keeps on hand in case of emergency sleepovers like this. 

“So you like TJ?” Andi says still looking at the movie. 

“Like, you like like him?”

“Yup.” 

“I like Marty...like like him.” Buffy says matter factually. 

“We know.” Andi and Cyrus respond at the same time giggling. 

“I was that obvious huh?” 

“Yup.” Again simultaneously.

“But I realize it’s not gonna happen. I mean he has a girlfriend and I totally respect that. I just can’t believe I actually started crushing on him.” Buffy says semi upset at herself.

“It happens. I mean when I started liking Jonah he was with Amber. I was fine being his friend though. Are you fine being just his friend?” 

“Of course that was the main reason I reached out to him. I wanted that friendship back. Now...I don’t know what I want. I don’t wanna be flaky like I was last time with my feelings but I think it’s too late.” 

“It’s never too late. You just gotta be honest and be true to yourself.” Cyrus adds. “Be his friend but if the feelings are there...you gotta say something or it’ll eat you up inside.”

“Same goes for you! Cyrus I know it’s scary. I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling right now. You don’t wanna scare anyone off but trust me. Tell him. He’ll understand.” Andi exclaims.

“But what if me being gay and liking him ends everything? Is it really worth losing my friendship with him because I can’t control my feelings?” 

“You can’t control your feelings. You’re right. But what if saying something makes things even ten times better?” Buffy says thoughtfully. 

The three of them sit in silence going back to watch the movie. They continue watching in silence the rest of the movie. The ending is coming up and Cyrus can feel his chest tighten. Andi feels her eyes begin to water. Buffy is pushing that lump down in her throat. The three of them look at each other then back at the TV and then back at each other crying. 

“I just want you both to be happy.” Andi cries into Cyrus’ shoulder. 

“I just want you to be happy with your mom and dad. And for Marty to like you back.” 

“I just want things to go back to our simpler times. Before the boys and the drama.” 

The movie ends and they’re still hugging each other. This is what it all boils down to. Their friendship. They have all these things happening in their lives but they’re there for each other no matter what. No boy, no mean girls, no drama or anything else is gonna take away what they have for each other. That’s love. They’ll be with each other all the way.


End file.
